


one moment in eternity

by Fredwrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hes just a v cool character, idk - Freeform, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredwrites/pseuds/Fredwrites
Summary: John feels something





	one moment in eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil drabble bc I need to get this so outta my system lol

Merle is gone before he can even blink.

It has been a long time since John has been alone. A very long time. 

As John would say, eternity is a burden that everything has to bear the second it comes into existence. However, for so long he has been able to ignore this burden in favour of the pursuit of the Light. Now? Now is different.

John is surrounded by everything at all times. He isn't and he is, and it means he can't feel at all. This is a moment that is more like eternity than the countless cycles he has spent chasing that stupid ship.

It is so heavy, so stifling.

The water is spilt across the table. It is glassy and clear and reflects the inky explosion in the sky outside. He holds the hand that killed Merle, feeling the heat dissipating into the usual freezing cold that he always is. His grip tightens.

In the suffocating silence of the office room, John hears his own breathing. Shallow and quick. How long has it been since he has heard this noise, since he has had time for this silence? It is a reminder of a life he had long before this. 

Human. With a heart that needed to beat, lungs that needed air. He was soft and vulnerable. Nowhere near the beautiful, terrible marble sculpture he is now. 

There is a sensation like being punched in the stomach (as if that could hurt him now) and he crumples a little, his hands hovering over the pain.

John is feeling and it hurts.

His eyes shut. They sting, just a small bit. Something that is like the aftertaste of regret is drowning him from the inside. 

Soon he will exit this dimension once again and he will go back to the screaming, writhing discord of the Hunger. The Dissatisfaction. (He wonders, will Merle come back? Would he even want to?)

Soon he will be ascendant. 

But for now, John is sad.


End file.
